About a Girl
by lechymonk
Summary: As they lay in bed, Gojyo and Hakkai talk about the little girl they found on their way home from the journey. Hakkai X Gojyo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or any of the characters. The character, Tsubaki, I do own. Saiyuki is owned by Minekura Kazuya.**

**--**

With a sly grin, Gojyo told Hakkai that he was only coming in the shower to help Hakkai wash his back. Smiling back at his mate, Hakkai moved to let Gojyo in. Soon, they were wrapped in each others arms, their moans and whispered words, filling the shower stall. Gojyo, behind Hakkai, whispering love chants in Hakkai's ears. Hakkai throws his head back as he comes, Gojyo latches onto Hakkai's neck, teeth scraping against the tender skin as Gojyo finds completion. A quick wash after their tryst and they were dressed for bed, comfy pajama bottoms in green for Hakkai and black silk for Gojyo. With a yawn, Hakkai climbed in bed.

"Today was so busy and crazy." Sighing, Hakkai felt his body beginning to relax after the long day. Of course, making love with Gojyo was relaxing, too.

"She looked beautiful, didn't she?" Gojyo scooted under the covers, letting his cold toes sneak next to Hakkai's calves, warming them. "You cried, didn't you? When the minister asked who gave her away? And I answered, her father and I do?"

"I did, because she's always been so happy with us and so accepting of our relationship. I'm going to miss her, Gojyo. She's been part of our lives for over 20 years." Turning on his side, Hakkai gazed at Gojyo's face. There were more wrinkles on that face he so loved than when they first met, probably do to all the times Gojyo frowned at Sanzo or Goku over the years. His hair was just as red as when they first met, although he kept it a lot shorter now than he did in his wild youth.

With a bittersweet smile, Gojyo caressed Hakkai's face. His eyes were just as piercing, as if they were still able to look into your soul and guess all of your secrets. White strands sprinkled through his rich brown hair, a testament to their long journey and subsequent life together.

"Do you ever think about the day we found her?" Hakkai's eyes brightened up. There was nothing he loved more than to talk about his beloved daughter. Sitting up in bed, Hakkai took off his glasses and set them on the little bedside table.

"Only everyday. I thank the Merciful Goddess everyday for letting Tsubaki into our lives."

Twenty Years Ago––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

They were half way home when the sound of a kitten crying reached their ears. At least, Gojyo and Hakkai assumed that it was a lost kitten. Sniffing the air, Hakkai put his hand on Gojyo's shoulder, a sign they worked out to mean, stop and wait.

Blood. Hakkai could smell fresh blood. Pointing to a large bush, Hakkai nodded to Gojyo and signaled that he would go around to the left of the bush while Gojyo went right. Nodding to Hakkai, Gojyo took off, his long legs eating up the ground. They came to a abrupt halt when they saw what lay behind that bush.

A tiny half-youkai baby. A girl, about a year old. She was sitting by a dead woman, who Hakkai presumed to be the toddler's mother. Her human mother. Her throat had been slit, probably the work of robbers. The little ones cries tore at Gojyo and he bent down to talk to her.

"Hey, sweetheart." At his voice, the baby stopped crying and stared, her enormous red eyes fearful at the sight of the two tall men. "It's ok, I'm like you…see?" Gojyo pointed to his hair and eyes. Little rosebud mouth puckered as the toddler looked at her dead mother again.

"Mama…" A chubby hand reached out and pet the cheek of the human woman. "Mama."

It was obvious that the woman and child were on their own, their clothes were torn and mended but clean and the baby was round as a little dumpling. A small satchel lay by the woman's feet, open and the contents spilled out, as if someone had gone through them.

The little one pushed herself up on her feet, her little bottom sticking up and out as she set her feet. Hakkai sat down on the ground next to Gojyo and smiled at the little one. Hands outstretched for balance, she made her way to Gojyo and touched his hair. "Me." A hard lump formed in Gojyo's throat as he looked into those blood red eyes.

"Yeah," He managed to croak out. "Just like me."

Present Day––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Remember how Sanzo reacted when he saw Tsubaki?" Gojyo lit a cigarette, dragging the ashtray from the headboard and putting it in his lap. After almost 25 years together, Hakkai had never managed to get Gojyo to quit smoking.

Letting out a chuckle, Hakkai lay down on his back and looked up at Gojyo. "If I recall, the first words out of his mouth were, 'What the fuck?' Goku, on the other hand, was thrilled with Tsubaki, playing with her, smothering her with kisses and singing her to sleep."

"I don't know how Tsubaki went to sleep with that monkey's rotten singing."

"Remember when she gave that little boy, Ichijo, a black eye in second grade?" Gojyo laughed, knowing what was coming next. "I arrived home from a meeting with the principle, Tsubaki in tow, ready to sit her down for a firm lecture about hitting other people. You told me to let you take care of it and the next thing I know, you and Tsubaki are out in the backyard and you're teaching her how to make a proper fist!"

"What about all those Father's Day breakfasts in bed? The burnt toast, runny eggs and coffee thick enough you could stand a spoon in it." Gojyo snuffed his cigarette out and set the ashtray back on the headboard. "We ate every bite, didn't we?"

"Her first date? You, at the door, with your shakujo in hand; Hakuryu hovering over your shoulder, little puffs of smoke trailing out of his nostrils?" Hakkai shook his head. "What a pair you made."

"Me?" Gojyo raised his brows. "At least I didn't try to break the guy's hand when I shook it."

Hakkai chuffed. "I happen to have a firm grip." They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

While they would miss their precious daughter, Tsubaki, they took comfort that she had met and married a nice man, who didn't care that Tsubaki was half-youkai. He loved and cherished Tsubaki for who she was.

Letting out a giant yawn, Gojyo lay down next to Hakkai, Hakkai's head notched in Gojyo's shoulder and their hands intertwined over Gojyo's chest. "You know the best thing about Tsubaki being out of the house?"

"No, what?" Hakkai craned his neck upwards, meeting Gojyo's eyes.

"We can walk around naked anytime we want!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saiyuki or any of the guys. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura. Tsubaki is my own character.

(Author's note: This story takes place three years after my story, Morning Coffee. I thought about writing all the detail of how the guys stopped the minus wave but then I decided there were enough stories about that. Originally, I had planned on Gojyo and Hakkai opening an orphanage but I was having so much trouble with the story, I gave up. I couldn't figure out where they would get the money for clothing, food, the help and so on and I didn't want to have the Sanbutsushin footing the bill because it didn't seem realistic.

The ikkou had been back for about four months when the story starts. Also, Gojyo and Hakkai find Tsubaki outside the village they're living in. They were visiting Sanzo at the monastery and find her in the woods outside the town.)

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"I found it!"

Goku knocked on the door of Gojyo's house and without waiting for an answer came tumbling through the door. Wearing jeans and a T-shirt, Goku looked nothing like the child Gojyo and Hakkai had come to know six years ago. He was now 21 years old and almost as tall as Hakkai. Broad shouldered, body thick with muscle, Goku had finally filled out. Grabbing a cup from the cupboard, Goku filled it up with coffee, adding sugar and cream.

"Found what? Your brain?" Looking over his morning paper, Gojyo smirked at Goku. Although Gojyo would never admit it, he loved Goku like a younger brother, teasing him mercilessly at times. "I'm so happy for you! I thought you'd lost that teeny, tiny thing forever."

Goku blew on the coffee before taking a sip. "You know, Gojyo, three years ago I wouldn't have been able to let a comment like that pass me by. I might have said something like, 'You stupid cockroach! At least I don't keep my brain in the gutter!' Or maybe something like, 'Why don't you use those antennae on your head to find things other than women to sleep with?' Pausing to sip his coffee, Goku looked thoughtful. "Hmm, since you're involved with Hakkai, I guess that comment doesn't apply anymore." Goku grinned at Gojyo.

"Alright, alright. Please try and keep your voices down. Tsubaki is still sleeping." Hakkai sighed as he put a plate of food down in front of Gojyo. "Goku, how many eggs do you want in your omelette?"

"Six and can you put in ham, cheese, mushrooms, green peppers and bacon?"

"Of course." Ruffling the mop of brown hair on Goku's head, Hakkai went into the refrigerator and dug out more ingredients. "Why don't you tell us your news?"

"I'll wait until you can sit down, Hakkai." Soon, a huge fluffy omelette was done and with it, a half of a plate of hashbrowns next to it, Goku dug in to breakfast. Once Hakkai made his omelette, he sat down to eat with the other two.

Glaring at Goku, Gojyo was tired of waiting to hear what Goku had to tell them. "So, just what the hell did you find?"

Goku swallowed the huge bite of omelette in his mouth and smiled at Hakkai, ignoring Gojyo, which made Gojyo sigh in frustration. Just as Goku was about to put another huge forkful of omelette in his mouth, Hakkai's hand on his wrist stopped him. "Goku." The pleading in Hakkai's eyes made Goku change his mind about bugging Gojyo. But before Goku could tell the other two what his big news was, a tiny voice was heard in the other room.

"Poppa!" Tsubaki came waddling out from the bedroom wearing a little pink sleeper. It was obvious that she had a full diaper as her bottom stuck way out in the back. The little one was dragging a faded red and green plaid blanket and her soft red hair stood up all over her head. A pacifier was clenched between her 8 teeth and Tsubaki was smiling around the pacifier. "Daddy!"

"Hey! There's Daddy's princess." Gojyo put down his fork and held out his arms to his daughter. Tsubaki squealed and hopped up and down on her toes, excited to be awake and around her two fathers. Gathering up the plaid blanket, trying to keep it off the floor as best she could, Tsubaki held as much of the blanket as she could in her arms. Her covered feet making shushing sounds as she toddled across the floor to Gojyo but at the last second, Tsubaki caught sight of Goku. The happy squeal echoed throughout the semi-furnished house.

"Tsubaki!"

"Goo!" Goku smiled at the sound Tsubaki always made when she saw him. At least it was better than what she called Sanzo. The first time the tiny half-youkai girl had seen Sanzo, her hand reached out for his golden hair, her blood red eyes wide with wonder, saying "Ooh" as she touched his silky locks. From that day on, Genjo Sanzo, the 31st of China, had been reduced to being called "Ooh" whenever Tsubaki and her fathers came to visit.

"Are you ever gonna tell us why you came here?" Gojyo was irritated that his daughter by passed him for Goku. "Or did you come her to eat us out of house and home again?"

"Nope, I came here to tell you I found your new home." Goku smiled at the expressions of surprise on Hakkai and Gojyo's faces. "I thought after breakfast we can go see it and on the way, I can tell you how I found it.

Running past Gojyo, Tsubaki toddled and wiggled her chubby body with excitement as she got closer to Goku. Goku caught Tsubaki, kissing her on her rosy cheeks and promptly tossed Tsubaki in the air, blanket and all, making her shriek with delight. Hakkai paled as he watched his precious daughter go flying in the air, higher and higher with every toss. Red hair flying in every direction and eyes bright with happiness, Tsubaki didn't seem at all like the baby they had found 4 months ago on the way home from visiting Sanzo and Goku at the monastery. As Hakkai watched Goku play with Tsubaki, he thought back on what happened after he and Gojyo found this precious girl.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"We need to bury her mother." The little girl sat in Gojyo's lap, her eyes red from crying and her nose running. Hakkai dug around in the satchel laying beside the child's mother and came up with a handkerchief. Wiping her eyes, Hakkai looked at Gojyo.

"We just can't bury her, Gojyo. We don't even know her name or if she has any family in the village here. It's not right to just bury her and pretend that she never existed. What about the father?" Hakkai tore his eyes away from Gojyo's at that comment. As much as Hakkai would have loved to just scoop up this precious child and claim it as one of Gojyo's, there was always the possibility that her father was out there, somewhere, searching for her. Although, in the back of Hakkai's mind, he didn't really think so. The woman's clothes were threadbare, meaning that she had probably been on her own for quite some time.

"Mama." Crawling from Gojyo's arms, the little one made her way over to the dead woman. "Mama." She touched the woman's cold body, tugging at the shirt of her mother. As Gojyo and Hakkai watched in confusion, the child managed to get the woman's shirt out of her pants and tug it up, exposing her stomach and then, her breasts. The child was almost frantic now, as she finally realized something was truly wrong.

"Mama!" The sobs tore at Gojyo's heart and he picked her up. The little one wasn't having any of Gojyo's comfort now and she almost threw herself backwards and out of Gojyo's arms. Luckily, Gojyo's reflexes were still honed from all the fighting they had done over the years and he managed to catch her. Her cries echoed in the woods and Hakkai finally knew what was wrong.

"What the hell is wrong with her? She was fine up until a few minutes ago!" Gojyo shouted to be heard above the screaming. Pacing back and forth, trying to get the dead woman out of the little girl's line of sight, Gojyo begged Hakkai to do something. This was really out of his area of expertise and he was starting to panic.

"I think she's hungry." Hakkai raised his voice to be heard above the sobbing child. "She's trying to breastfeed. We've got to get her to town and find something for her to eat."

Whistling for Hakuryu, who had been hiding while Hakkai and Gojyo left to find out what the noise was, Hakkai hoped the little dragon would hear him. Soon, the sound of leathery wings was heard and a soft kyuuu sounded near Hakkai's shoulder as Hakuryu landed on Hakkai. The baby's crying stopped almost immediately as she watched with huge eyes as Hakuryu sat patiently on Hakkai's shoulder. She turned and looked at Gojyo.

"Uh?" Pointing at Hakuryu, she made the sound again. "Uh?"

"That's our pet, Hakuryu." Arching his neck, Hakuryu leaned towards Gojyo, a thin stream of fire shooting out. "Hey! Don't shoot fire at the baby!" Gojyo turned his back but a little head with fuzzy red hair peeked over Gojyo's shoulder. She smiled, drool dripping from her grinning mouth, her eight little teeth shining. "Uh?"

"How many times have I asked you not to call Hakuryu our pet?" Hakkai sighed and stroked the little dragon, calming him down. "He is free to come and go as he wants. That makes him a friend, not a pet." Hakkai smiled at the baby. "This is Hakuryu."

"Haa" Her little chubby hand reached over Gojyo's shoulder, grasping for Hakuryu. "Haa!" Thus, Hakuryu came to be known as "Haa". Making the soft, almost purring sounds that was their way of communicating, Hakkai was soon next to Gojyo. The baby's little legs kicked in excitement at being so close to Hakuryu and she was straining to reach out and pet him.

"Gently, little one." Bringing up her hand to Hakuryu, Hakkai put it under Hakuryu's nose. "Let him smell you, little one. This is…" Hakkai stopped. They really needed to find out her name before too long. They couldn't just keep calling her baby or little one. She squealed in delight as Hakuryu kyuuu'd at her, her body shaking with excitement.

"Gojyo, we need to get to town and find out about these two. Hakuryu, will you stay with the mother?" Hakuryu shrank back, not wanting to stay so close to a dead body. "I know you don't like the smell of blood but I don't want any animals or other creatures getting near her."

"What if Hakuryu transforms and we put the mother in the back? Cover her up with a blanket? That way, we can show her face to people instead of just describing her. Plus that way, we don't have to worry about anything else happening to her."

"Good idea, Gojyo. I didn't think about that. We can stop at the house and get a blanket for her. Hakuryu? Could you get down for a moment?" The dragon left Hakkai's shoulder, landing a few feet away from the dead woman. "I want to close her wounds. When we do find her family, they shouldn't have to see her like this." Hakkai knelt down by the woman, gathered chi in his hands and closed the gash on her neck. That done, he handed her satchel to Gojyo and picked her up, making his way to the main road.

Hakuryu transformed into Jeep and Hakkai lay the woman down gently on the back bench. Gojyo tossed the satchel on the back floor and climbed into the front seat, next to Hakkai. The little trio headed into town, stopping first at home to get a blanket.

Their first stop was at a restaurant where they could get the baby something to eat and drink. The little village had grown a bit since they left three years ago but they still ran into some of the familiar villagers from time to time. This restaurant was new, however. Hakkai parked around the side of the building, keeping Jeep and the woman under the blanket out of sight. He really hoped they could find some answers to who the woman was and what the little girl's name was.

Gojyo passed the baby to Hakkai as they walked into the restaurant, saying he was going to the bar to get some drinks. Telling Gojyo to order milk for the baby, Hakkai wandered through the restaurant, looking for a table. Finding a nice booth near the back, Hakkai sat down, the little girl on his lap. The baby immediately reached for the silverware in front of them and Hakkai moved the napkin and the silverware away. Little fists banging on the table, the baby started to babble and Hakkai absently kissed the top of her head.

She still smelled like death and blood and he took a good look at her. Large, red eyes with unbelievably long lashes, Hakkai smiled as he realized that she did look a lot like Gojyo. Her nose was tiny and turned up at the end and tracing her ears, Hakkai noticed that they were slightly pointed at the tip, mimicking youkai ears but on a much smaller scale. Wild, untamed soft downy red hair surrounded her head, sticking up here and there. A tiny bow would look so precious in her hair and Hakkai started as he realized how quickly he was becoming attached to this girl.

The baby's cry of alarm broke Hakkai's thoughts. An old woman had slid into the booth on the opposite side of the table and she had a drink in her hand. Dirty fingernails clutched the glass with the amber liquid in it and the woman's hand shook a bit as her watery blue eyes looked at Hakkai and the baby. Turning and trying to crawl up to Hakkai's chest, the little one soon had her face buried in Hakkai's neck, her tiny body shivering and Hakkai could hear the little sobs of terror come from deep within the baby's throat.

"So, I see ya hooked up with that whore." Scraggly dark hair peeked out from under a kerchief on the woman's head. She gave Hakkai a sneer, her rotten broken teeth showing from her mouth. It was clear that this woman had a hard life and her body showed every minute, every hour and every year she'd been alive.

"I beg your pardon. I don't know who you're speaking about." Rubbing the little one's back, he tried to calm her down but this woman was making her very upset. It might be the strong body odor coming off this woman in waves or it could be the fact that the woman's attitude was extremely hostile, Hakkai wasn't sure but he wanted this woman gone quickly.

"The brat. It's hers." Hakkai cocked his head, waiting for the woman to explain. She took another drink, wiping her mouth with the back of her dirty hand. "Ain't you Miyako's new friend? I ain't seen her in a while so I can't say ya look familiar." She studied Hakkai. "You're cleaner than her last boyfriend. And the brat seems to like ya, that's different." Hakkai smiled a tight, controlled smile at this woman. "Where is she anyway? Usually, that brat is hooked on her hip, like it belongs on this earth in the first place."

"Miyako's the mother of this little one?" Hakkai continued to rub the baby's back in a calming circular motion. The woman nodded. "What's the baby's name?"

"Ya fucking her mother and she didn't even tell you the brat's name?" Harsh laugher spilled from the woman's mouth. "Ya ain't gonna be around long, that's for sure!" Smiling tightly, Hakkai waited for the woman to stop laughing. His hands itched to make her disappear, or to cover the baby's ears so she would never have to hear another foul word that this foul woman said about her. "The brat's name is Tsubaki. Stupid, fancy name, if you ask me. Her Momma had eyes on the good life when she hooked up with that damn youkai. He went crazy about two years ago, right after Miyako found out she was pregnant. Tried to rip the baby from her guts and that's when Miyako ran away. Ain't seen much of her since."

Wishing Gojyo would get here before he did something he really regretted, Hakkai shifted Tsubaki to his other shoulder. She had been clutching his neck so tightly and he was afraid that she would accidentally grab the ear cuffs.

Tsubaki. Hakkai rolled the name around in his mind. It did fit her in some strange way. "Tsubaki." Whispering the name into the tiny girls ear, Hakkai lay his cheek next to Tsubaki's. She clutched his neck and shoulders harder but her trembling eased some. "It's ok, I'm here."

"So, where's Miyako?" Draining her glass, the old woman was deciding on whether not to stay at the table or go to the bar for another drink. She decided to stay as soon as she heard what Hakkai had to say.

"The little one's mother is dead. Are you related to her?" Hakkai asked when he saw the blank expression on the woman's face.

"I'm a cousin of sorts. I guess you could say I'm the only one of our family left." Hakkai almost felt sorry for the woman but then she spoke again. "I'm guessing you want me to take the brat off of your hands. Well, I ain't gonna. She's nothing but a dirty half-breed!"

The sound of plates clattering to the table made all three of them jump. Tsubaki started to cry but when she saw Gojyo, she leaned away from Hakkai, reaching her hands out, grasping for Gojyo. Face softening when he saw her, Gojyo's face broke into a huge smile and he took Tsubaki from Hakkai's arms. Nudging Hakkai's shoulder, Gojyo sat down in the booth next to Hakkai and searched around for a spoon for the applesauce he'd brought back for the baby.

"Who's the hag?" Tsubaki stuck her fingers in the applesauce and licked off the sticky treat from her fingers, slurping loudly and smacking her lips in approval. Hakkai scooped up a bit of applesauce on a spoon and got some in Tsubaki's mouth, catching the overflow with the spoon.

"Who the hell are you calling…." The old woman trailed off when she got a good look at Gojyo. Eyes blazing sheer hatred, mouth thinned into a tight line, Gojyo looked at the woman like he wanted to get out his shakujo and slice her in half. "Where's Miyako? Is she really dead?"

Wiping Tsubaki's mouth, Hakkai was the one who answered the woman. "Yes, she's dead. We found her in the woods outside of town." For some reason, Hakkai kept his and Gojyo's names out of the conversation. "She had been attacked, her…throat was slit. Tsubaki was beside her, crying. We brought Tsubaki's mother to town, hoping to find her family." Hakkai brought the glass of milk to Tsubaki, letting the baby drink before he continued. "It's safe to assume that you were serious when you said you don't wish to take Tsubaki into your home."

"Damn right! I don't want that filthy thing in my home." She looked at Tsubaki with disgust. Gojyo's fingers tightened into a fist, his knuckles turning white as he held his anger in check. "I don't care what you do with Miyako's body, she's not my concern. Dump the brat in the river for all I care." Ice clattered in the woman's empty glass. "Buy me a drink?"

"Get the hell away from us." Gojyo's voice was rough with emotion. "You have one minute to leave us or I will make you leave this table. Ya got that?" Red eyes blazed as they bored into the woman's watery eyes. Slowly nodding, she got up and looked at Gojyo.

"No wonder you picked her up. You're a dirty, disgusting thing just like her." Leaving the table, the woman staggered over to the bar, ignoring the three of them as they still sat at the table.

Hakkai gripped Gojyo's hand under the table, silently telling Gojyo to ignore the old woman. He could literally feel the rage pouring off of Gojyo and Hakkai leaned over, his voice soft in Gojyo's ear.

"I love you, never forget that." Hakkai kissed the side of Gojyo's neck, right under his earlobe. "You're my life, my love and my home. I don't give a damn what other people think of you or of us." Gojyo's body relaxed at Hakkai's loving words.

"How can they do that, Hakkai? How could anyone look at this little girl and not want her?" Tsubaki finished the applesauce and Gojyo let her finish the milk. Turning her around, Tsubaki now faced Gojyo, her hands going to his hair. "Look at her." Hakkai lay his head on Gojyo's shoulder, ignoring the looks from the other patrons in the restaurant.

"She looks like you."

"You're only saying that because she has red hair and eyes like me." Smoothing one hand over Tsubaki's hair, Gojyo tried to make the downy locks stay down but they just sprang back up again.

"No, it's not just the hair and eyes. She has long eyelashes, just like you. Her smile is big, just like yours." Reaching out, Hakkai let Tsubaki take one of his fingers. Squealing at the attention, Tsubaki brought Hakkai's finger to her mouth, biting down on the index finger. "She likes to nibble on me, just like you."

Letting go of Hakkai's finger, Tsubaki planted both feet on Gojyo's thighs and stood, jumping up and down in excitement. Both men smiled at the little one. She had only been in their lives for a little more than an hour and she had snuggled her way into their hearts.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Tsubaki threw herself at Gojyo and hugged him. Taking a deep breath, breathing in Tsubaki's scent that was seeping past the smell of blood, Gojyo closed his eyes so Hakkai wouldn't see the pain in them. Gojyo couldn't see himself turning her over to an orphanage, letting her sit day after day as she was passed over for her youkai blood. He certainly wasn't going to give her to that bitch of an old woman.

Kissing Gojyo's neck again, Hakkai ran his hand over Tsubaki's head. "We're going to do what we usually do." Confusion shone in Gojyo's eyes. "We're going to see Sanzo and see if he has any ideas."

Leaning down, Gojyo placed a soft kiss on Hakkai's full mouth. "What the hell makes you think Sanzo can help us? He's in that damn monastery. They won't keep Tsubaki there."

"Yes, but I'm sure Sanzo can direct us to an official who will let us adopt her." Hakkai laughed at the stunned look on Gojyo's face. "You didn't think I would let her grow up without a family who loved her, did you?"

"What the fuck?" Tossing down the pen Sanzo was using to sign paperwork, the monk looked up as Gojyo and Hakkai let themselves in his office at the monastery.

"It's a baby, you cranky monk!" Gojyo had a grin on his face that went from ear to ear. "Haven't you ever seen one up close before?"

"Shut up. Of course I've seen a baby, you moron. What are you two doing with her and why did you bring her here? I only got rid of you idiots a few hours ago and now your back, dragging a kid along with you." Sighing, Sanzo pushed his fingers through his hair, his mind racing with all the possible sticky situations these two could have gotten themselves into.

Hakkai quickly filled Sanzo in on how they found Tsubaki and what happened at the restaurant. "We need your help."

"Why?"

"We need you to help us find an official that will let us quickly adopt her." Gojyo shifted the sleeping baby in his arms as Hakkai spoke to Sanzo. "We also need your card so we can get her a few things."

"You're kidding, right? You two want to adopt this kid? After knowing her for only a few hours? Are you totally insane?" Sanzo went to light up a cigarette but changed his mind after seeing the expression on Hakkai's face. "Give her to an orphanage."

Hakkai knew Sanzo would have brought up putting Tsubaki in an orphanage first thing. "Have you ever been in an orphanage?" Hakkai asked, knowing full well that Sanzo had never even seen the inside of one. The monk shook his head no and opened his mouth to speak but Hakkai beat him to it. "My father dropped me in one when I was three. No one wanted a three year old. They wanted babies, newborns. I was human and still I wasn't wanted. Tsubaki is half-youkai. She will be shunned, bullied and ignored. She's considered an abomination, a taboo child." Hakkai leaned forward in his chair, his brilliant green eyes pleading for Sanzo to understand.

"You can't even say for sure if an orphanage will take her." Gojyo spoke up, quietly so he wouldn't wake up Tsubaki. "They may take one look at her and shut the door in our faces. She is nothing but a dirty half-breed after all." Stroking Tsubaki's face while she slept, Gojyo's eyes softened as he watched her little mouth scrunch up in her sleep. While he didn't know what it was like to be all alone in an orphanage, he did know what it was like to be judged by the color of your hair and eyes.

Like Tsubaki, Gojyo had watched his mother slaughtered in front of his face but fortunately, Tsubaki wouldn't carry the memories or the guilt into adulthood if Gojyo had anything to say about it. Tsubaki would have two loving parents to come home to. Two parents who would sit down and listen how her day at school went, or what she and her friends giggled about over lunch or how this one boy was always pulling her ponytail that Poppa put in so lovingly in the mornings.

"It's not as if we're asking you to be a big part of her life, Sanzo."

"Tch. Like I have a choice in the matter. Once Goku sees her…" At that moment, Goku came running into Sanzo's office.

"Hey! The monk's said Hakkai and Gojyo were here again. Oh, there you are!" Goku's eyes widened as he finally saw the tiny baby asleep in Gojyo's arms. "You finally did it. You got a girl pregnant and now she's found you and you need Sanzo to marry you both." Goku turned to Sanzo. "I told you it would happen one day! But you said that Gojyo didn't know how to fuck a woman, that he was all talk and no action!"

Gojyo practically flew out of his seat. "I do so know how to please a woman, you stupid monkey! I am not all talk and no action! Just ask Hakkai!" Gojyo turned to look at Hakkai, who had covered his face with his hand. "Right, Hakkai? Go on! Tell them how good I am!"

A wail interrupted the burgeoning argument. Tsubaki was awake and not very happy at being woken up in such a loud manner. Tiny fists scrubbed at her eyes while she continued to protest at being woken up by two very boisterous men. Hakkai dug around in the satchel that had belonged to the mother and came up with a clean diaper.

"Gojyo, give her to me and I can change her diaper."

"Not in my office!"

"Alright, Sanzo. Your bedroom then?" Glaring at Hakkai, Sanzo lit a cigarette, ignoring the arched brow of Hakkai's displeasure.

"You can change her on my bed, Hakkai. I don't mind." Goku led the way and Hakkai followed, a noisy Tsubaki in his arms. Soon, they were both back, a clean Tsubaki in Goku's arms, cooing and making faces at the young youkai.

"She's really sweet Sanzo. See?" Goku had snuck up beside Sanzo, Tsubaki babbling away in his arms. The second she noticed Sanzo, Tsubaki stopped talking and her little mouth formed an O shape. Little fingers slowly reached out and gently touched Sanzo's hair.

"Ooh." Tsubaki looked at Goku and made the sound again. "Ooh!" Crossing his arms over his chest, Sanzo pretended the baby wasn't there and wasn't presently touching his hair again. "Ooh!"

Goku pointed to Sanzo. "This is Sanzo. Say…Sanzo."

"Ooh!"

"No, not ooh. Sanzo. Sa…n…zo. Sanzo!"

"Ooh" Tsubaki grabbed more of Sanzo's golden locks, still being very gentle but more excited than before. "Ooh, Ooh, Ooh!" Sanzo turned to glare at the baby and she giggled at his sour face. He gave her the glare he reserved for people he was going to shoot and she mimicked his look, causing the other three to start laughing. Tsubaki started laughing but when she saw Sanzo glaring again, she mimicked his glare again. The corners of his mouth twitched and Sanzo quickly looked away.

"Fine, if it will get you the hell out of my office, I'll give you the name of a judge I know." After writing down on a piece of paper the name of the official, Sanzo handed over the paper to Hakkai, along with his gold card and the little trio was on their way to their next stop.

They stopped and made arrangements for a simple burial for Tsubaki's mother. Gojyo insisted on picking out the headstone and Hakkai, sensing that this was very important to him, left Gojyo and Tsubaki alone while they looked. After paying for the burial, Hakkai looked at the stone that Gojyo had picked out. It was a simple white stone and according to the paper near it, Gojyo had wanted just a simple inscription.

"Miyako, loving mother to Tsubaki"

There was no birth date, just the date of her death. But that was fine. They would be able to take Tsubaki to her mother's grave when she was old enough. As long as Tsubaki lived with them, Miyako would never be forgotten.

The visit to the official was almost as easy. The man had known Miyako's family and had known of the pregnancy and after making a few calls, confirmed Hakkai and Gojyo's story. The fact that Hakkai and Gojyo were considered part of the Sanzo party that had saved Shangra-La didn't hurt in greasing the wheels of government, making them grind smoothly and quickly. Their heads spun as the smiling official wrote out the necessary documents and promised to have them back in a timely manner so that this situation can be resolved. In the meanwhile, Tsubaki was officially under the care of Cho Hakkai and Sha Gojyo, her foster fathers, and when the paperwork came back from the higher government, Tsubaki would be theirs.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hakkai forced his thoughts back to the present. They were still waiting for the official paperwork to come through but they weren't worried about being rejected. After all, he and Gojyo were considered heroes and who would deny a hero anything?

"Give her to me! She's my daughter, not yours. You want a kid so bad, get Sanzo pregnant."

Goku narrowed his eyes at Gojyo. After all these years, Goku still got his back up whenever someone took a jab at Sanzo. Passing Tsubaki to Hakkai, Goku stood up and loomed over Gojyo.

"You're nothing but a pervy cockroach! You have a daughter and still your mind is in the gutter! Great role model you are!" Goku paused, taking a deep breath. "You take that back about Sanzo!" Making a fist, Goku waved it under Gojyo's long straight nose.

"Make me."

"Oh I'll make you alright!" Goku cuffed Gojyo upside the head.

"Hey! That hurt you know!" Pushing Goku back, Gojyo stood up so fast, his chair tipped over. "You wanna take this outside? Stupid monkey!

"Perverted water sprite!"

"Don't call me names, you stupid bottomless pit of a monkey!"

"I'll call you anything I like, you antennae topped cockroach that couldn't find his way out of a paper bag!"

"I have a good sense of direction and these aren't antennae! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Cut them off! They make you look stupid!"

"You're one to talk! Does you hair always stick up like that or is it so tangled you can't get a comb through it anymore?"

Tsubaki's laughter broke through their argument. "Daddy funny!" Waving her arms, Tsubaki giggled and reached out for Gojyo. Hakkai had just gotten finished changing her, putting her into a shirt with red and white stripes and a ladybug patch on the front, with matching red stretchy pants. Tiny white sneakers completed the outfit. Gojyo's heart melted as she came running to him, the red and green plaid blanket trailing after her. Scooping her up, Gojyo covered her face with kisses.

"Goku, did you mean it when you said you found a house?"

Still glaring at Gojyo, Goku answered Hakkai. "Yeah. Well, Sanzo found it but we both thought it would be just what you two are looking for. It's not very far from this really nice lake and not too far from town. There's a school nearby and plenty of shops."

"How much is the house?"

"Let's just say, it's a price you could easily afford." Goku smiled. "Come on! Sanzo's waiting for us by now. He's got the keys to the house." Goku's smile grew over the confusion on Hakkai's face.

"Shit! Don't tell me we're taking another field trip with the cranky monk."

"It seems so Gojyo but hopefully, this one won't last for three years."

Shoving the little family out the door, over Hakkai's protests that he needed to clean up the kitchen and Gojyo's protests that he wasn't going anywhere with Sanzo again, Goku had them in Jeep before they knew it. Climbing in the back seat, Goku felt an overwhelming feeling of coming home. It felt nice to be riding in Jeep again, he thought as he watched Gojyo holding Tsubaki on his lap as Hakkai drove them to the monastery and it would be even nicer once Sanzo was there with them. If Hakkai and Gojyo liked the house Sanzo found, soon all four…or rather, all five of them, would be close together again, just like they had been on the journey.


End file.
